Tea, Scones and a Unsub
by bloxy006
Summary: First Fan Fic. The team are brought over to England where a unsub had requested them personally. He claims that he needs them for something he calls 'Intiation'. With the lives of seven people in the balance and the whole of New Scotland Yard relying on them, will the BAU's best team catch the Unsub? Feedback, Ideas and Constructive criticism welcome. I do not own Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1

**BAU**

"Please tell me, why am I in this damn room this early in the morning?" Garcia grunted pushing up her hair. The board room was a bit of a blur; having only two hours sleep did that to a sane person. The whole team had each recieved an urgent message from Aaron; alerting them to pack a few things and meet him in the BAU room. So far only Penelope, Derek and Emily had arrived.

"I think you look better in this light, babygirl." Morgan smiled behind his coffee cup.

"I'm gonna figure out weither that was an insult, and then I'm going to beat your ass for it." Garcia rested her forhead aganist the table.

"Well, I feel great." Reid grinned, walking into the room and throwing his satchel across the back of his chair. "I find if you get up earlier your whole body functions better and you fin yourself reacting better to certain stimuli." his loud voice rang through the half empty room.

"Shut up, please." Emily shook her head gripping onto her temples. "It is to early."

"Where is everyone?" Reid shrugged helping himself to coffee.

"Hotch is in his office getting something for this case." Morgan sat upright. "JJ and Rossi should be here any minute."

"Speak of the devil." Emily smiled as JJ strided into the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked her face folded in frustration and her voice lined with worry.

"It's before twelve and my brain is being required to work." Garcia whined, he words completly detatched from the rest of the conversation. "It's just wrong."

"Sorry Garcia," Hotch stepped into the room his arms full with files. "But this is only the beginning."

"Woah, what's with serious Hothchner." Rossi yawned staggering into the room.

"Have you been drinking?" Morgan chuckled lightly.

"Hey," Rossi sternly pointed at him. "I didn't know I was meant to be in today. Actually, I wasn't meant to be in today." He turned to Hotch. "This better be important Aaron; I think I just met my next wife at the bar."

"It is. So, have any of you ever been to England?"

"The land of tea and scones." Garcia lifted her eyebrow.

"Actually, tea was first introduced to England by Indian and Chinese trading ships. It's not very English at all" Spencer explained gesturing with every other word.

"Thanks for that Reid." Morgan shook his head rubbing Garca's shoulders comfortingly.

"England? Isn't that a bit out of our jurisdiction." Emily slumped down into her seat.

"It would be, if we hadn't been specifically asked to come." Hotch explanied.

"By who?" Rossi's eyebrows lifted in unison.

"The unsub." Aaron nodded.

"Wait, what?" JJ stepped forward.

"I'll explain more on the plane. Garcia, get Kevin." Hotch rushed over his words.

"Woah, Kevin." Garcia woke as she felt a boiling pot in her gut start to emerge. "Why?"

"You're all coming with us. There's quite alot of technical help needed this time round." the pot in her gut relaxed a bit calming Garcia; at least he wasn't in trouble. Aaron grabbed his bag and made for the door. "Oh and just to warn you all," everyone stopped at that point; Hotch had never been this anxious on a case. What was he warning them for? This one is really gonna hit home for you all, prepare yourselves. Wheels up in ten."

**ENGLAND New Scotland Yard**

"Damn Americans." Adam Silver's voice rang through the room. " Always messing up something, somewhere."

"Sir, they're required for this case." a voice chimed from behind him. "And, it isn't there fault at all really."

"I know." Adam sighed but he didn't bother to turn around to see who had spoke. "This case, it's just, extremely personal."

"I can always assign you another one." the chief's scottish voice approached.

"No, it's ok. If I'm not here I'll feel useless." he smiled but it was filled with sadness. "Ok people, bring up the feed." A large televison screen infront of him was suddenly filled with a large red mask. The whole room seemed to be captivated by the deep hollow eyes and the deady white smile painted rounghly onto the plastic. It made the monster infront of them even less of a human being. It wasn't long before it spoke.

"I said I would speak to the BAU," a ragged voice tore through the speakers. A voice changer had been placed over his words causing more of a ghostly hiss to tear through the screen. "Where are they?"

"They'll be here." Adam's pure London accent tripped over each word. "We've contacted them."

"Did you get the ones I asked for? It has to be the seven I asked for." the voice began to gradually get louder.

"Yep it's the ones you wanted. Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid.." Adam began to go through the list just to be interrupted.

"Doctor." the voice snapped.

"What?" Cheif Green questioned.

"It's Dr. Spencer Reid." the voice corrected clearly irritated.

"Yes, sorry. Dr. Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia. They're all coming. Can we see them now?" Adam stepped towards the screen nearing begging point.

"Seeing them would be a reward." the voice began to mock. "What have you done to deserve that?"

"We invited them, didn't we?" Cheif Green's scottish voice sounded even sterner then usual. "They're on their way, aren't they?"

"I don't like your tone." the voice calmly said. "For that, you won't get to see them. You can see them, with everyone else, when initiation begins." The evil entity spoke with a chuckle behind every word causing the officers and superiors of New Scotland Yard to flinch.

"You..." Adam didn't dare swear out of fear of anything bad happening. "Please, he's my son."

"You should be proud of him, Adam. He's been picked, like the others, for something great." the screen went black.

"Get the Americans here." Adam wiped away a tear. "And now."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. This is my first fanfic so I'm easing my way into things. As you may have guessed I'm English so some strange spellings of words may be down to my British head. Sorry. Feel free to review and send me ideas (I'm always open to suggestions) and on the subject of Prentiss. She will be remaining in the story, because I need 7 members for the story later on (you'll find out why) I didn't want to right n a new character out of fear of a nerd war that I could get stuck in the middle of and I quite like her.**_

_**Thank you. Free virtual hugs to anyone who reviews. **_

**ON THE PLANE**

"Wow, this is nice!" Kevn gawped pushing up his glasses.

"Ok, please explain this to me Hotch." JJ caressed her warm coffee cup.

"Two days ago, Senior Inspecter Adam Silver recieved this video." Hotch signaled for Garcia to hit the play button on her laptop. The video feed crackled, and for a brief second, all the team saw were small black and white specks dancing across the screen. A small discrete click rang out the speakers and the team found themselves gazing into a grey brick wall, with poor lighting.

"You never get a murderer with working light bulbs, do you?" Garcia shook her head. He comments were her brain trying to prepare itself for whatever horrors the small video file contained. As if on cue, a red sinister mask threw itself into the frame, causing the team jump.

"He's a dramtic one." Morgan clutched his chest in a futile attempt to slow down his rapid heart.

"Hello, New Scotland Yard." a deathly hiss emitted from the mask.

"He's using a voice changer." Prentiss pointed out and broke the silence.

"I'm contacting you considering the cases of seven missing children."

"Curious." Reid leaned in closer to the screen. "It almost sounds as if he is informing the officers about the case. Not demanding things like most criminals, upon sending messages."

"I have acquired seven perfect candidates for the 'Intiation' but they're not ready yet." the voice began to explain. " They need some, let say, professional advice." the white smile spoke each word with intense care and precision. "I demand that the FBI agents, written on the piece of paper supplied with this video, come to assist me in training the recruits. If the agents do not come, the children will be killed. If you try to inpersanate them, the children will die." the voice was closer to growling now.

"Not demanding my ass!" Prentiss exclaimed looking at Reid.

"I will contact you everyday, but until the members of the BAU are with you, I will give you no information." the mask sternly informed them before walking out of frame.

"That's where it finishes." Rossi shook his head.

"It looks like we have a fan." Morgan frowned closing the laptop.

"This guy is a weird dude, and I've seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show." Garcia stood up and made her way to the other end of the plane.

"Why are we giving into this guy?" Morgan chipped in.

"Adam Silver requested us personally." Hotch ran his eyes over the brief case file they had.

"And that's a good enough reason?" Reid's eyebrows both lifted in unison.

"He probably wasn't thinking properly when he sent to the party invite," Kevin read the file over Aaron shoulder. "One of the kid's taken is his son."

"Oh good, the poor man." JJ gasped her thoughts going straight to Henry.

"Do we have the names of the other kids?"

"No, we only know about Wayne Silver because the kidnapper confirmed it."

"Over 700 British children go missing each day." Reid recited from memory. "It could be anyone."

"Well, we're going to help them work this out." Hotch smile sadly. " Ok brace yourself, we're landing in about 20 minutes." The slow decent to London was a slow one. Each member of the team considered what lay ahead for them and why Hotch said that this case would be 'close to home'. There was something he knew that they didn't. But why wouldn't he tell them, he had always told them everything. As soon as the plane landed, the group found themselves battaling with the starnge accents english people had and the intense weather differnce. Regardless to how uncomfatable and tired each of them was, the team decided unanimously that they would head straight to the station.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Let me know how you think it's going. I couldn't update alot today because I was studying, I know it's bad but education doesn't care about fanfics enough. I'm really enjoying writing this but just to warn you I'm going to Paris in two weeks so not updates for 5 days. PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME. But when I get back I'll update whenever I can. But till then I'll write on. **_

**Enjoy This Chapter**

**New Scotland Yard**

"They should be here by now." Chief Green grunted as he paced around the room. "They'll be here." Adam sighed gripping onto the bridge of his nose. "How long until the next call?" he called swivelling around on his chair. "One hour, sir." his ever trusty and loyal assistant answered immediatly. That was one thing about this sicko, he was always on time. Exactly as the clock struck two in the afternoon, two small windows would open up simultaneously on the Yard's main home computer. One window would just show each officer his own face back; the webcam would somehow also connect. The other would show the Unsub, and whatever angry message he had for them that day. "If they're not here by then that's another day gone. Another chance that all those kids are dead. It's like they don't want us to save them." Green blurted out without thinking. Only when he saw the horrified look upon Adam's face, did he realise what he had done. "Adam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." "It's ok." Silver smiled with no emotion. But it wasn't.

No one had spoken to him properly since all of this had started; they didn't know what to say. What would you say? With Wayne not in the house, it was far to quiet. Wayne's mother had walked out on them years ago and ran off with some American white toothed jerk or something at least similar. Adam had found himself sleeping in the car or on the sofa, just for the sheer fact that he would have to walk past Wayne's room to get there. Picking up his coffee and bringing it to his thin lips, Adam looked around the room. People doing there job to save people they didn't even know, and Adam doing his sworn duty to bring back what he needed back.

**50 Minutes Later**

"They're here." Adam's assitant yelled from the window. In the last half an hour Adam had found out that his name was Drake, Drake Trinton or something like that. "Really?" Chief Gordan's eyebrows in anticipation, taking his eyes and moustache with them. "Yep, the big black SUV that's them." Drake called back, he spoke as if though they were waiting upon celebrities. With a small ping signalling there arrival by elevator, the BAU team walked into the office room. Exhaling deeply and walking towards them, Adam extended his hand out to them willingly.

"Hello, I'm Detective Adam Silver." he shook the American hand firmly and noticed the rest of the team. Doubting he had time to be formally intorduced to them all, he stepped back and thrust his hands in his pocket. "Hello, I'm Special Agent Hotcher and these are Special Supervisory Agents Pretiss, Morgan and Jareau." Adam smiled at a young woman with jet black hair and a well built Afraican American. They were both followed by a woman with light blond hair and her arms full of files. "This is Senior Supervisory Agent Rossi" Adam redirected his sight to an older looking man who smiled back glumly. " And these are Doctor Reid and our Technical Analysts Garcia and Lynch." Glancing back, Silver saw a spindly young mam whose attempt of a wave was straightening out an unclenched fist. Next to him were two spetacle wearing geeks; the female making a statement with every differnt colour in her hair and the male cowering slightly behind the rest of the group. " Sir," Drake's voice found it's way above the voices of everyone else in the room. "Connection in three minutes." he called from his computer.

"Three minutes?" Adam gasped. "Damn!" he ran his finger through his hair. "Ok, all of you, get in front of the screen and the camera." Chief Green ushered them towards the centre of the room. "Ok, good, good." Silver smiled before turning to Kevn. "Who the hell are you?" "I'm the spare guy." Kevin shrugged, walking over to the other side of the room. "I'm really quite confused." Reid clutched onto his satchel for his dear life. "Just go with it, kid." Morgan whispered back. "So, what's going to happen?" Garcia found herself gabbing Morgan as if by instinct. " The webcam is going to turn on and so will his." "What automatically?" Kevin chipped in. "Without your control?" he recieved only a few nods. He shot Garcia a quick look and they both shrugged once more. "Sir, one minute to connection!" "Woah. Is there anything in particular we are meant to do here?" Rossi asked staring straight into the blinking light of the webcam. "Nope. The most we've ever got our of him is about twenty sentances." Trinton tapped furiously on his keyboard. "Talking of which we have about twenty seconds left." "Try and look imitading." Green yelled from behind the screen. "We don't him to think you've only just woken up, he sees you as gods amoung men." Silver elebarated further.

"TEN!" Drake began to shout though it was complelty unrequired. "NINE!" "Oh my..." Hotch sighed under his breath. "EIGHT!" "Think, what would Wilde do?" Reid nodded trying to motivate himself. "SEVEN!" "I'm gonna need a strong drink after this..." Rossi turned to Aaron who silently agreed. "SIX!" "Just think of happy things; puppies, unicorn and fast internet connection." Garcia smiled to herself. "FIVE!" "I didn't sign up for this." Prentiss shook her head. "FOUR!" "I don't think anyone did." JJ rested her hand again Emily's shoulder. "THREE!" "Be strong babygirl." Morgan wrapped his arms around Garcia; protecting her from whatever unsub could kidnap seven people. "TWO!" "Crap..." Kevin choked over his words. "ONE!"

"Hello BAU, I've been waiting for this for a long time." the white smile hissed into the camera. "It's time to start!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello my dear friends, thank you once again for all the reviews. They all seem positive at the moment which makes me happy. Me happy= longer and better chapters. The last thing you want to do is write when you see someone slagging off or just ignoring your work. So I've seemed to have hit a goldmine of joy. Just to warn all the twelve year olds reading we have our first swear word in this chapter. Don't say it infront of parents, Ok? This chapter was a hard one to right; I knew exactly what I wanted to get across but didn't know how to do it. But, I think have gone in the right direction. I have a gift for one of you, the best review I get today or tomorrow will get to pick the names of one of our victims. when writing your review just leave a random name at the bottem (it can be your own if you want) (No Justin Biebers) You will get the name mentioned in the next chapter and a shout out. Enjoy the latest chapter.**_

"We've heard alot about you." Rossi glared into the camera lense. He was staring at the screen and his profiler got strghit to work. Documenting every small and seemingly pointless detail. The lack of light may be due to the unsub's lack of confidence, but that was contridicted with his demanding and civil language. The voice changer showed that he was scred of being caught, but the fact he was willing to contact them so openly confused David. He knew this particular unsub would be a whole new kind of challenge.

"And I've been waiting a long time for you!" the white smile retaliated. Adam took note on his sudden change in voice; it was lighter almost happier. Like you imagine the sick monster have a really smile showing behind the mask. Was this all down to seven people? Why was he so obsessed and particular about them? "Don't you know that a waiting man is a irrational and impulsive one. It would be a shame if anything was to happen to those children I have accquired." "You're not going to touch them, you basterd!" Morgan spat pushing to the front of the group." "So, how did I know you were going to be the difficult one, Derek?" the Unsub shook his head. "Now, this is how it's going to work. I will reveal the names of the children here for the intiation. Then, I will give you instructions on how you can help them. You will not at anytime talk to them without my permission or give them information I would deem inapporiate. If any of these rules are broken, the children will die and you will be punished." "You're really not in the position to be ordering around officials." Hotch snarled. "You're not in a position to order around a person with a detective's son." Adam heard that same smug tint in his voice. Reid found himself looking straghit at Adam out of instinct; he needed to see he was ok or not to affected by what was just said. "Dr. Reid!" the unsub's voice rang through the computer's speakers. This caused Reid's heart beat to increase considerably and for him to turn his head back immediatly. "You don't need to consult them, you are talking to me." "You seem pretty confident." Emily's eyes squinted. "Do you want the names or not? I have a pretty strong idea the, whatever happens, you will not do what I you to do until I give you the names." the white smile crossed his arms. "And you seem eagar." JJ raised her eybrow."Yes we want the names." "Great!"

"Firstly, I give you Wayne Silver." Suddenly, the face of the unsub was diminished and on the screen appeared police line up style photo of Wayne. His usual neat and tidy hair had been matted down, down his cheeks were red raw dried tear line and his eye was housing a brutal brown bruise. "Wayne!" Adam yelled trying to step towards screen. He was quickly grabbed by Kevin; he knew that angering the unsub was probably the worst thing you could do right now. "Nineteen years old, Son of Adam Silver, Born in London, Studying Criminal Justice and test subject 00003. He is a surrogate for you Aaron Hotchner." The room redirected their sight. "Surrogate? I don't understand." Aaron's thoughts began to become irradicate and confused. "His girlfriend was killed a few months back. She was shot. It reminded me of Haley, do you remember her?" the unsub sounded evil and more monsterous then ever.

"You leave her out of this!" David found himself defending the shocked and clearly shaken Aaron. "Why? He's gotten over it by now. He's already got himself a new girlfriend. You see, Wayne did the same. But he's not truly happy, not like he was. I guess that's being weak for you." "My son is not weak!" Adam screamed from off camera sending the unsub back. "Is he still complaining? I guess that's where his son got it from. Another thing about Wayne, he's so goddamn dedicated! It's funny," the unsub chuckled slightly before carrying on. "If he would have spent some time wih his girlfriend and not spent so much time working at that stupid degree, she'd still be alive. If he would have been there to drive her home instead of her having to walk home. You know family and friends are the most important things ion the world, not money, jobs or sucsess." Everyone shook their head knowing it was all lies. It was no ones fault except the person who pulled the trigger. But they were all slightly taken aback by his last sentance. When one thought of family and friends, they associated it with love and caring. The man infront of them didn't seem capable of such things. "A bit like you, eh, Aaron. if you hadn't been so dedicated to your precious team and job. Haley would be alive and Jack would have a mum." The room fell silent once more. Horch wasn't moving, just standing there his eyes begining to water. To him, it was all true. All the unsub had just said was his thoughts outloud. That's why I picked him as your surrogate; I just hope he can take the challenge, pressure and task of wht's instore." "Don't listen to a single goddamn word, Hotch." Morgan rested his hand on Aaron shoulder. "Ahh yes. Derek Morgan. I have found the perfect surrogate for you...

**_Join me next time when you find out everyone's 'suurogates' and what our good old unsub intends to do with them._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_So sorry about the delay. Don't throw virtual apples at me. But I had to prepare for a big exam today and I went out afterwards. So I've written an extra long chapter to make up for it. I didn't get many names in my last reviews so I picked the names myself. I got a few but they were mainly names of past agents and that seemed to close to home to the team if I did it. So enjoy today's chapter, you get to see some of the white smiles real personality here._**

"Is this how you get off?" Derek found himself walking closer to the camera. "Picking up little kids who can't defend themselves? Then trying to play games?" he shook his head and walked back to the group. "Your sick and we're gonna get you so easy."

"Ok Derek, you carry on believing that." Everyone in the room noted the blatant and intended sarcasm. "Now, yours was a hard one to find, but I think I hit gold." Morgan's whole body stiffened; he found himself without an insult or comeback. He staring at a picture of a young boy with young innocent eyes and scars and bruises all over his face marking imperfections. "Riley Utting, 17 years old, Born in Belfast, Get this he was lined up for oylimpic golds and the element that was hardest to find he was abused a young boy." Morgan felt the eyes of everyone burning into his back. A weak whisper was his only retalliation.

"Shut up."

"Oh look, the great Derek Morgan gone all quiet." the white smile shook his head almost laughing. "See, this one tried to fight his way out of all this. Thinking that throwing a few punches or a few timid threats gets you through in this world." Garcia ran forward and held Derek's hand tightly. Squeezing it tightly, so he knew, that he was never alone as long she was alive. "Also, failed sports career, sound familiar SSA Morgan!" What was all this about? A few days it seemed like he was a fan? One with horrific yet deluded intentions. Now it seemed like he truly loathed everything the team was, and whatever they did was wrong.

"Why are doing this?" Morgan looked back up from his shoes.

"Because I can." those last few word hung in the air. 'because I can' that's his big cyrptic reason for insanity. No, there had to be more.

"Penelope Garcia." Penelope redirected her concentration from Morgan to the screen.

"What do you want?" she answer back her teeth gritted and biting at each word. "Woah. Calm down young lady, we don't want you turning out like our good friend Derek here, do we now?" the unsub's voce carried on talking, but he refused to remove the picture of young Riley Utting. He wanted to make sure they all got a good look at his face and everything he had already done to the poor boy. "I've found myself a good match for you." The picture on the sceen quickly changed to that of another boy. He looked older then the other two but slightly weaker and thinner. The glasses on his face were cracked and there was a crimson trail of blood running down the side of his face. "Here we have, Jake Holloway, 23 years old, granted he's not a child like the others but by the way he acts you'd never know, Born in Birmingham, he's been hacking ever since the death of his parents eight years ago."

"You can't scare me, and you're not scaring those kids. They're stronger then you could ever be!" Garcia shook her head giving Kevin a quick worried look.

"Please don't seek comfort in Kevin Lynch, when your talking to me, it's very rude." the white smile's voice was raised and full of anger.

"Wait, how did you know he was here?" Reid scratched his head.

"I'll get to you in a minute, Doctor. Now, Jake here has been hacking into any site, account and file he could get his grimy hands on. Maybe he thought if he could access other people's lives, he wouldn't have his own miserable one." the mask was still etched into everyone's minds even though they could no longer see it.

"You don't know anything about him." Penelope was not giving in.

"Miss Emily Prentiss," the unsub beckoned her forward with his voice as if to completley forget about Garcia. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I've been better." Emily responded flatly.

"Oh, that's a shame." the unsub seemed genuinly concerned.

"I'm assuming you have a child like me then. How did you get all this information on us? You must have worked very hard and it must have taken along time." Everyone knew what Prentiss was doing. She was trying to sweet talk the unsub into giving her all the information she needed. It was a risky move, but with not knowing anything about the unsub, they were going to try anything. Even if it meant trying to identify with a monster.

"Why do you persist in talking to me like a child? I'm not some other unsub that you can simply trick your way around." Each profiler in the room took note that he knew the turn unsub; they usually had to explain that term to the even the police departments they are working with. "Your surrogate is this young man." A new picture flew onto the screen. " This is George Brinkley, 17 years old, Born in Nottingham. Now, as he's male he couldn't be exactly like you, but I found some surprising matches. This year he got his girlfriend pregnant and she got an abortion without telling him. That left him pretty messed up, and he's spent alot of time away from home; travelling around with his family. So much to the fact that he now resents all of them for it. He's an ungrateful and unruly teen who deserves to be punished."

"I'm so easy to break down." Emily shook her head. Seemingly unaffected by what was just said.

"See, that's something new. Your the one usually putting your feelings infront of the investigation, and thinking that it's all about you."

"I have never thought that!" Prentiss defended herself.

"Haven't you? Why didn't you tell your team orignally about Doyle?" the white smile inquired.

"To protect them!" Emily almost lunged at the camera.

"To protect them?" the unsub laughed until he doubled over his aching sides. "Really? Or were you just trying to protect your little secret and keeping yourself higher then the rest of the team. That way, you remained one step infront, you remained the mystery within the mystery solvers."

"That's complete rubbish." Reid shook his head.

"Doctor Spencer Reid, don't you dare think I've forgot about you. I'm extremely proud on my findings with you."

"I'm not someone you can scare with general information on myself."

"Yes, I know. I'm not the type or scaring to be honest. I'm more of a man looking for help."

"Well, if you want help just ask us or it. You don't need to take children to get our attention."

"You think I did this to catch your attention? Oh no. And don't want your help, they do." Suddenly the picture of a young girl flashed onto the screen. "This is Ingrid Daniels, 15 years old, Born in Leicester, She has an IQ of 176 and is extrmely talented at everything she has ever tried." Everybody stared deeply at the picture; it was different from the others. Instead of a terrified child with tear stained faces, Ingrid stared angrly into the camera and she had a deep scowl carved into her face. Her face was smeared with blood and her lip had split open, but she didn't show any pain. "She's a feisty one, believe me. Lashed out at me many times,while I was trying to take these pictures, I had to teach her lesson."

"What kind of lesson?" Reid looked warily at the rest of the team. "That those who fight and attack, get hit back twice as hard!"

"You monster!" Rossi pushed Reid behind him like a father protecting his son.

"Oh, David. Before we start can I just say how much of a big fan I am."

"Well, I'm touched." David sarcastically answered.

"See David, if there was anyone I really wanted to do justice, it was you! So, I spent extra time looking for your surrogate." the white smile's voice seemed to be happier then usual. A new photo appeared it was of another girl, older then the last one but clearly more distaught. "Sapphire Yollom, 19 years old, Born in Tokyo but now lives in Norwich, had a son who was stillborn. That happened to you, didn't it David?"

"Now that's taking things to far." JJ screamed from the back of the group.

"Rather rich aswell." the unsub carried on." Got married at the age of 18 to Harvey Chandler but they broke up pretty quickly. That's marriage for you, it's completly destroying and it ruins the lives of everyone involved. But I guess you already know that."

"Marriage isn't a failure for everyone." David shrugged. "I was just never any good at it."

"Marriage isn't a failure for everyone? Are you basing that opinion on JJ's accomplishment in marriage?"

"Did you just call me JJ?" Jennifer stepped forward. No-one called her JJ unless she told them her friendly nickname.

"Why don't you like it? It's all they ever call you." the unsub said referring to the rest of the team. Now, for your surrogate, I had to ask myself 'what do you actually do for the team?" the atmosphere on the air was thick and tense. "I mean, Reid is the brains, Morgan is the muscle, Hotch is the strength, David is the experience, Prentiss is translator and Garcia is the information." JJ suddenly found to hard swallow. "What do you do?"

"She practically keep the team together and she's the only one who can identify properly with the victim's amilies. Without her, alot of people would be alot worse of during the investigations." Hotch defended her and throwing a small comforting nod in JJ's direction.

"Really? That's your defence for her." the unsub chuckled "She has basic profiling skills; if you hired someone with a defined skill you would solve all your cases much quicker. So I just found myself looking for someone with a pretty face." A new face frowned on the screen. "This is Anna King, 17 years old, Born in Milton Keynes, Her brother committed suicide two years ago and now she's a model. How very fufilling for her."

"You can't judge people you don't know on their general information." Prentiss yelled into the camera.

"I already have." the unsub's white mask appered back on the screen. "I loved meeting you all formally but I have to go now."

"Can't you just stay longer?" Reid persisted in the sweet talking angle

"That's not going to work." the unsub chuckled darkly. "I'll call you tommorow, I assume you know what time." the unsub reached his hand forward clearly preparing to turn off the camera.

"Stop!" David held his hand out causing the unsub to stop briefly. "What are going to do? With the children?"

"Oh, you haven't worked it out yet. I'm going to make my own team." the unsub smiled as the screen went black.

**_Please click the lovely review button to save it from starving. Have a heart._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey, short chapter today. Sorry. But it's early for you. So the team are going to start investigating things now and you'll learn more about not only the victims but the people they having to work with now. Nothing really big happens here but not everything can happen in one chapter._**

"Now that was..." Reid searched his vast mind for the appropriate word. "Different." seemed to be the only word his brain offered.

"He's going to make his own team." JJ repeated over to herself. "Why?"

"Is he a fan or not?" Garcia found herself walking over to Kevin for a warm hug and comfort.

"I don't know." David admitted. "At first, I would have bet my whole career on it, but then he pointed out all our flaws and every bad thing that has ever happened to us. Just to say he wanted to have his version of us."

"When I pictured myself with my adoring fans, they gave me chocolate and worshipped the goddamn ground I walked on, not this." Garcia pointed at the screen in disgust.

"Can you stop him?" a weak voice whispered from behind them. The team turned round to see Adam withhis face buried in his hands "He's beaten up my son and he says he may just kill him. I need to know... I just need to know." Adam exhaled his cheeks puffing out and his eyes threatening to leak. "Can you bring Wayne back?"

"We've dealt with alot worse." Morgan rested his hand on silver's shoulder.

"No, that's not what I want to hear." Chief green stpped forward. "I want to hear you'll be able to catch this guy in a heartbeat, you guys are supposed to be the best. I want you start working now and catch this S.O.B."

"Mr. Green. I understand this is a stressful time, but you need to understand that we don't work for you. "We work our own hours and," he turned around and smiled at Adam. "We'll find your boy."

"Thanks." Adam shook his head walking away.

"Ok, let's start with victimology." Hotch lead them all towards the investigation board.

"Us." Prentiss flatly joked.

"Ok, Garcia! Kevin!" he called them over. "Get files up on all the victims taken. I want to know when they went missing and what family they have."

"On it like Reid at chess." Gacia smiled, watching her laptop boot up. "I should let you know without my usual system, you won't be getting things as quickly as usual. But with our skills," she nodded at Kevin who was investigating the webcam in the main computer. "We should be able to acsess the same information."

"Do what ever you need to." Hotch authorised their hacking skills.

"Hey," a young English voice behind them squeaked. "Can I help you with anything? Coffee? Tea? Organising?" Reid eyebrows suddenly lifted at the sound of coffee.

"Yes please." David nodded at him. "And you are?"

"Drake Timpton." the boy smiled back. Just as he said it, Adam walked past behind him.

"Timpton? So not Trinton" he squinted slightly.

"No sir, don't worry after 2 years, I didn't expect you to know my name." Drake shrugged rolling his eyes.

"2 years?"

"2 years and 6 months. Yes sir." Drake smiled before walking off, shortly followed by Adam.

"We're not like that, are we?" Morgan pointed at the two figures walking away.

"You know Jordan?" Emily turned to him.

"No." Morgan shook his head.

"There you go then!" JJ smiled.

"Ok, 'System Garcia' is up and running." Penelope clapped her hands together.

"Ok, let's start with Riley Utting." Hotch nodded.

"So Riley Utting went missing two days ago, it was reported by the care home he was staying in at the time." Penelope read off her small screen.

"At the time?" Prentiss drank a sip of her newly brewed coffee. Coughing loudly, she came to the conclusion that England was famous for tea for a reason.

"Yep, ever since his father lost custody, 5 years ago, for abuse, he's been inbetween care homes in Belfast." Garcia had to force herself from not automatically turning to Derek. No one had spoken properly since there run in with the unsub. "His mother died from a brain tumour when Riley was seven." Garcia sighed knowing that some people suffered too much in life.

"We need to alert the home he was staying at and..." David started his word trailing off. Then what? They had literally nothing to do now; the kid had no family and they had no idea what he was going through. "Is there any way to trace the video feed?" "

Well, I need the feed to be running for me to trace the Ip address and if he is expecting me to be on the screen for the whole call, he'll be able to see me do it." Garcia explained tapping the keyboard furiously. "I suppose I could get Kevin to do it, but he's not as good as me and the unsub will probably be expecting it."

"It's a risk, I guess, we'll have to take." JJ nodded chewing the end of her pen off.

"I think we should ask Adam about Wayne." Reid looked up from his file. "It would save alot of time looking for information on the computer."

"Good idea." Rossi nodded.

"Adam!" he called over the room. Silver looked up from his desk with a confused look on his face, he spotted Rossi, smile and made his way over to the table.

"What can I do for you guys?" Adam asked glumly.

"We were just wondering about some of the details of Wayne's disapperance." Hotch said making small notes on the clear board they were all to familiar with.

"Well, it was two days ago..." Adam started going over all the little details in his head. each one more painful then the last.

"Wait, two days ago?" Penelope said doubt plauging her voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Riley was taken two days ago, down in Belfast." Penelope explained.

"What time was Wayne taken, approximatly?"

"He never made it home after school." Adam said and instantly regretted it. The way he worded it made it sound like he was doubting he would ever get his son back. "Riley was taken on the way home from school." Penelope looked up from her computer shocked at the rest of the team.

"Oh no." Reid sighed.

"We're looking for a team!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello my dearest of all friends, you know who you are. Another chapter for you here. This is the teamdealing with everything and our favourite doctor running into a bit of trouble with the unsub. Enjoy. PLEASE review**_

"I've been thinking..." Reid held the front entrace door ,of New Scotland Yard, open for the rest of team.

"Well there's a shocker." Garcia scoffed latching onto Kevin's hand. There was a still dry laugh from the rest of the team; it didn't feel like a laughing day. "Wow," she frowned."Tough crowd."

"Sorry babygirl, but I just want to fo to the hotel and pretend this day never happened." Morgan rubbed the side of his head in frustration.

"I know," Prentiss agreed holding onto her bag. "Those poor kids."

"Yeah, kids with bad lives suffering for the fact they had bad lives." JJ speculated dimly. "

"Well, I'll be glad when we can put this one away. They have terrible coffee here." Rossi slung his brief case into the back of one of the SUV's.

"Ok, I want you all to go back to the hotel and get some good sleep. Tine difernce is a bitch,." Hotch rubbed his eyes sleepily.

**AT THE HOTEL**

"Good night!" Reid yelled down the corrior at Morgan.

"Night genius!" was the sarcastic reply. Sighing heavily, Reid threw his satchel over the back of the decorated chair in the middle of the hotel room. Chuckling to himself, Reid noticed how the BAU always seemed to book the hotels with almost identical rooms.

"Good evening, Doctor Reid." a harsh female voice hissed behind him.

Spencer was surprised to sind the television in his room on and the video playing was that of a familiar face. It was Ingrid Daniels. Looking around, Reid noticed the DVD player was on meaning that this wasn't live; that made him feel a little more at ease.

"Well, this is new." he nodded slowly walking towards the door to call the team.

"Don't call for team Dr. Reid." Ingrid said through her gritted teeth.

"Now that was spooky." Reid found it would be easir for this if he heard the sound of his own voice.

"I need you to come outside." Ingrid's voice wavered slightly. She kept glancing to the right of the camera, she was probably reading everything being said.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that one. Im a genius remember." Spencer smiled smuggly like the unsub could actually see him.

"I... I guessed you would be a little hesitant." Ingrid gulped. Spencer watched as a large fist came down onto her, with a yelp Ingrid fell to the floor. Dragging herself back to the chair, Spencer saw a thick river of blood running from her lip. "I'm gonna kill you for that." she spat to the side trying to get some blood out of her mouth. This earned her another punch, but this time, when she fell to the floor, the unsub heaved his foot deep into her stomach. Spencer watched as Ingrid clambered back up and stared into the camera again. "I'll be expecting you in two minutes; if your not there don't expect to see your mother again."

Spencer's whole world slowed down for a few seconds. "Don't get the team either, I have a lock on both the tech girl and her on and off boyfriend. I will kill them, they're not as important as you." He wouldn't. But he had just seen him beat up a 15 year old girl.

I'm going to have to go. He's after my mum and the team was the only thing running through Spencer's mind.

Pacing restlessly down the corridor, Spencer coud hear the sound of blaring music radiating from Morgan's room and the sound of laughter and giggling from Penelope's room. Reid smiled when he realised that one voice was that of Kevin Lynch, they were watching a funny movie, but Spencer doubted they were paying attention to it.

Stepping outside of the hotel, Spencer's blood sudddenly ran cold. He regretted his decision straight away; he had no idea what he had gotten himself into. The dark was engulfing the whole street, making it impossible to see further then 10 meters, and striking fear into Reid's wandering mind. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain stab through his neck. His hand automatically moved to the sorce of the pain, but when it reached his face, Spencer was flushed with a wave of uncomfortable dizziness. Staggering around, like a drunken fool, Reid tried to make his way back to the hotel.

"Hey, hey, hey." A hushed voice chuckled from behind him. Reid gulped and found himself desperatly trying to scream for help, but his lips became so numb that they latched themelves shut. "Don't try to get back, I guess you'll be unconcious within the next five minutes." Spencer fell to the floor and smahed his face hard aganist the rough gravel floor. osing the ability to move, Reid felt someone else roll him over. His eyes widened with fear, as he saw a horrfying red mask staring deep into him. " Your taller in person, did you know that?" There wasn't the voice changer that Reid was used to, he guessed the man was in his late 30s, and he had a more common East midlands accent as apposed to a London one he had been expecring. If spencer could have spoke, he probably would have yelled many things. What are you going to do with me? What have you drugged me with? But the unsub seemed to aswer all his questions for him. "Don't worry the drug will wear of, but in the mean time, let's have some fun."

Dragging Reid's limp body towards the back and more quiet part of the hotel, the white smile allowed Spencer's head to hit all the bumps and curbs in the road. The pain throbbed heavily and willed a painul headache to make an apperance. "So, you see this meeting of ours, is really a kind of test. I really just needed to see what kind of guts you FBI agents had." the white smile bent down and brought his face down right next to Reid's. He had propped spener up aganist the far wall of the hotel like a sad puppet begging himself to move. "Of course, this proves your all complete morons. But it shows you have guts. I'm gakd you did come though; I would have hated to have kill Garcia before her big time to shine." Reid was screaming inside, telling him to stay away from his team and not to touch his mother but no matter how hard he tried to most he could make was a weak whimper. "Excuse me, did you just try and speak? I didn't give you permission to speak!" the unsub sprang forward and kicked Reid across the face. Causing his head to ricochet off the wall, Reid felt a groan escape his body. Spencer's eyes slowly began to droop and ask him to get some sleep. "What? Your leaving so soon? Well ok. I guess, I'll see you later." Reid began too slide down the wall and he watched the unsub on his short trip. He felt the consciousness "But while you sleep, I'm going to some fun. I hope you don't mind."

Spencer pictured a large smile behind the unsub's mask as he let the darkness take him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm sorry for the delay for this one. But yesterday, I was preparing for the biggest exam of my life and I had it today. Oh god. RELIEF. So, be expecting better chapters my mind isn't distracted or worried anymore. So, here's what's happened to our good friend Spencer**_

Spencer blinked himself awake and tried to grasp his basic surrondings and memories of the night before. The rest of his body still to numb to move, he took to trying to figure out where he was. There was a strange yet soft sensation under him, it took him quite a while to realise he was lying on a bed. No, not just a bed, it was his bed. Groaning lightly, Spencer noticed the plain decoration of the hotel room and gave a slighlt sigh of relief. Bringing his hand towards his temple, Spencer ran his hand over the sticky congealed blood that was once seeping out his head. Suddenly, the night before returned back to his mind in flashes and Reid remembered the unsub.

"Oh god." he whispered to himself.

Remembering that the unsub couldn't be far, Reid desperatly tried to find himself a weapon. His gun would be latched to his belt, he would just have to reach down, and grab it without alerting anyone around him. Looking under the covers, Spencer found himself surprised. Not only was his gun missing but his shirt was also gone. Starting to fear what happened the night before, Spencer wriggled his toes and forced the life back into them. Reid grabbed the lamp stand and leaned aganist the wall for support; his body was still weak from the aftermath of the drug that he was given last night. His breath began to hitch when he heard the faint click of the hotel room door. Hiding behind the door to the bathroom, Spencer got ready to swing the lamp shade into the unsubs face and get out of the room. Quickly turning around the door and thrusting the lamp forward, Reid was not letting this go lightly.

"Has anyone seen Reid?" Hotch sighed getting ready to load the suv.

"He wasn't at breckfast." JJ frowned.

"I just assumed he'd ordered room service, or something." Kevin shrugged.

"He probably just overslept." Prentiss rolled her eyes. "The time differnce probably messed up his sleep pattern."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll go to his room." Morgan jogged back into the the hotel. Jumping into the elvator, Morgan ran over a speech he could give to Spencer about getting to work at the right time. Just to annoy the youngest of the team. Reaching the door, Morgan pulled out the master key that each of them had been given. A small click announcing his entrance. "Hey kid.." Morgan smiled before a large mass whacked him straight in the face. Grunting as he fell to the floor, he instantly snatched his gun out his holster and pointed it at the body infront of him.

"Spencer?" Morgan raised his eyes and looked up at the young man. He hardly stood up by himself, standing topless, protecting himself with a lampshade.

"Morgan?" he exhaled slowly. "Oh thank god." he slid down the wall collapsing on himself.

"Woah kid, I need you to stay awake for me." Morgan smiled.

"It's ok, I'm not too hurt." Spencer yawned as Morgan started checking his vitals.

"You've got of blood running down your head. You're not ok!" Morgan squeezed his hand keeping Reid awake. "Who did this to you?"

"My head hurts Morgan." Spencer clutched onto his hair getting ready to rip it out.

"I know kid but stay with me, ok?"

"I can't." and with that Spencer was unconcious. Flipping open his phone, Morgan quickly rang an ambulance before getting Hotch on the phone. "Yeah, get up here quickly. He seems to be tired but I don't think he has anything life threatning." Morgan explained. "No, he was topless and trying to defend himself from someone." he waited a few seconds for Hotch to finish speaking. "The unsub? Maybe, I guess only Reid knows."

AT THE HOSPITAL

"It was definatly the unsub!" Spencer stressed sitting in the hospital bed.

"Are you sure?" Chief Green asked for the tenth time. "Because we have to be sure."

"I swear if you ask him that question again..." Garcia gritted her teeth.

"Down Tiger!" Morgan placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, this interview is over!" Green left the room wearing his all to familiar frown.

"How are you Spence?" JJ smiled down at him.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken up."

"So, tell us what happened." Rossi grabbed his little black note book. Spencer explained everything to them; form the video to Ingrid right to his last words to him.

"So he left you?" Prentiss seemed curious.

"Yeah." Reid nodded.

"That's strange. He could have done anything or even taken you but he left you here." Hotch pondered. "To be honest, he could have done anything, you were unarmed and drugged."

"I know." Reid started running his fingers through his short brown hair. "That's the thing that surprises me." He felt something strange then. Something differnt. "He cut my hair!" Spencer gasped.

"What?" Garcia ran over to Reid staring at the back of his head. "Yeah, right here. There's less hair."

"There is as well. But it still looks good, so good you owuldn'y notice unless you looked closely." Garcia stroked Reid's hair.

"Or you know, feel the back of your head." Kevin shrugged.

"Why would he cut your hair?" Morgan stood there squinting.

"Trophy?" Hotch offered.

"For not killing Reid? I don't thinks so." Rossi shook his head.

"Then why?" JJ looked dazed and confused. Just like the rest of the team.

Ingrid sat on her bed, her head buried into her hands. She used up her time mainly thinking nowadays. There wasn't much to do otherwise. She was given three meals a day and the lights went out at a certain time each day. Meaning that the rest of the hours of the day were lonly and silent. The room she was in, was mostly plain. One bed, one bedside table, one bathroom and one door. In the right ceeling corner of the room, there was a CCTV camera that clocked her every move. While being here, she had only seen the man who brought her here once, and he was wearing a mask at the time. But he spoke to her alot; over a tannoy system that squeaked whenever he spoke into it. He often spoke of others like her, others that had been snatched away from where they lived.

"Ingrid." the tannoy system squeaked loudly. She looked up at the camera, staring hatefully at the lense. "You should probably get some sleep. Your going to meet the rest of the team soon and you're going to need all your energy."

"Forget that!" she spat.

"What have I told you about speaking back to me?" the enraged voice of her captour yelled.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make your life here a living hell if I have to."

"Already done mate!" Ingrid snapped sarcastically.

"Oh no, you don't know half of what i can do." And with that the voice was gone. And Ingrid was left with a horrid sense of dread.

**_I think we all need to have a minute silence for some of Reid's hair. Fallen soldiers, you will be missed._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. Been in Paris, had a great time though. Saw Essex farm and tyne cott I also get a wreath down at menin gate for my school. AMAZING. So i'm back now.** **I was a bitt iffy about this chapter because 1. I'm tired and 2. I knew some informatio had to be said but I didn't know how to put it down. So, be expecting a more action packed chapter 10.**_

_**DAMN WRITERS BLOCK AND THE NEED OF SLEEP.**_

"Are you sure, Reid?" Morgan frowned rather concerned. "You could stay alot longer in the hospital if you need too." The whole team had accompined him back to the hospital

"I really don't want to stay." Spencer shook his head. " I'll fell useless stuck in there all day." he pointed back at the large white hospital. He was supposed to be sitting in the wheelchair provided, but he had jumped out the second they had left the building. Regardless to the many protests and murmers from the rest of his team, Reid had refused to help in the case. "The kids need me and I'm not going to moap around in there not doing anything."

"Fine, but you have to take it slow. No running around." Prentiss scowled.

"Don't worry. There's no worry there." Reid scoffed. Hearing the soft melodic tones of Derek's mobile, the team's gaze all turned to him.

"Who is it?" JJ nodded over at Derek. Derek checked the caller ID and sighed.

"What do you want, Kevin?" Derek exhaled loudly into the phone. "Wait, what?" his voice blurted out suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Rossi chirped up from the back of the group.

"Is Kevin ok?" Hotch seemed to be one of the only team members concerned and Lynch's well being.

"Please, tell me he's ok." Garcia dived onto Derek trying to snatch away his phone.

"Calm down, Baby girl." Derek sniggered. "He's just found some more information on one of the kids. The Ingrid girl." he turned his attention back to the phone. "Are you sure?" Derek ran his fingers over his head and sighed again. "Ok," he looked back at his team. "That Ingrid girl, she went missing five years ago."

"Five years ago?" Prentiss sounded suspicious. "Really?"

"Yep." Derek shrugged. " Went missing from a children's homes after she ran away."

"Why was she in a children's home?" JJ didn't seem to hooked on the idea either. Derek turned back into the phone and asked the same question to Kevin. He smiled and repeated back what he had heard.

"Her mother died when she was seven years old and then, at the age of nine, her dad went missing." Derek's eyebrows both liften in unison.

"Missing?" Reid shook his head. "Do these kids ever get a break?"

"Come on we need to get back to the station. The next call is in fifty minutes." Hotch checked his watch.

"Great!" JJ rolled her eyes.

"I'm quite looking forward to hacking some unsub ass." Garcia cracked her knuckly smuggly.

"You're going to get him good." Derek hugged her shoulders comfortingly.

"You know it!" JJ smiled back.

-Back At New Scotland Yard-

"So, you found the guy yet." Drake leaned over to Kevin. He was typing furiously and rubbing his forehead roughly.

"Far from it! I've been trying to track everything I can, without him streaming something live, and I've been getting no where." Kevin sighed. "All I've got is that; this guy's a freak, he has a pretty basic webcam and we have nothing on this guy."

"Wow," Drake sniggered. "And I thought you Americans best at what you do."

" Hey, we all have limitations." Kevin held up his arms in mock surrender. "As soon as he contacts us again though, I'll have him."

"Yeah, sure." Drake rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, do you have a problem?"

"No I'm just a bit sceptical. I mean, what can you american's do that we can't?"

"It's not like that." Kevin scowled. "We were brought here. What's your problem?"

"Nothing, ok! Just a little aggitated, I knew Ingrid. I'd seen her out on the streets sometimes, I just want to get her back." Drake defended himslef standing up to leave.

"Ok..." Kevin nodded. "Well, I've got to get back to work." he pointed back at his screen. without trying to make it obvious, he found himself doing every background check he could on Drake.

**_Short one today. But, do not a fear I have a great chapter 10 in the works. REVIEW PLEASE_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**HEY. Hope you enjoy this chapter we're going to be meeting all the victims soon but this chapter only consits of Riley. Updates should be coming a bit faster now with the school year ending. But in the next week there may be a shortage due to me saying goodbye to friends and stuff. Sad times. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. remember to review. Love you all. xxx**_

Riley shook his head violently; his head ache had increased since the night before. Running his hand across his face in a futile attempt to awaken himself calmly, Riley contemplated how long he had been in his own little room. 5 days? 6? It didn't matter. It wasn't so bad in his own little room. After the intial shock of kidnap had flushed over him, and after he had got over the fact he was beaten first, it wasn't so bad in his little room. It was only a small cell like room, and there was a security camera in the corner staring down at him, but there was bathroom free from cameras and alot of time to think. Back at the home, people would shout and holler and Riley would never get the chance to think. But now, he could ponder everything in his life, failed sports careers and future possabilities. But the thinking came with a bitter sadness, the truth that he would never furfill those dreams of the future. Riley had never really had a easy life. People looking upon him may say his innocence may have been tainted by society and temptation. Riley would probably agree.

"Riley Utting," the all too familiar voice rang through the cell. "How are you this morning?"

"It's a little hot in here but, other then that, it's all good." Riley nodded at the camera.

"That's good; you'll be talking to a very special friend of mine soon." the voice was light and friendly.

"Really?" Riley raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

"His name is Derek Morgan and he should be on the line in about 10 minutes."

-BACK AT NEW SCOTLAND YARD-

"I'm recieving a call now sir." Kevin yelled at Adam over his computer.

"Ok, Americans stand infront of the screen. Ok, and all Scottish, Irish and English people stand back and hope for the best." Silver yelled over the hussle and bussle of the station. Suddenly, the familiar mask and raspy breath filled the screen.

"Hello Agents." the monster sneered into the camera. "How are you this fine day?"

"You don't have the right to ask that question." JJ scowled.

"Jennifer, I would apperciate it, if you treated me with a little respect." this recieved a few sarcastic sniggers and scoffs.

" Buddy, you'll get nothing, but resent from us." Derek shook his head.

"Ahhh. Derek just the big headed American I wanted to see." the white smile waved lightly. Even a small innocent gesture became sinister when the smile was doing it.

"Hey, watch it!" Garcia plucked up her courage from the back of the group.

"Penelope, please, don't embarass yourself." the unsub raised his hand, as if pointing through the screen.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Hotch snapped loudly.

"Remain quiet, Agent Hotchner," the white smile bitterly spat. "I wasn't talking to you. Now, to todays main event." the mask edged closer to the screen. "i'm going to let you talk to the kids. But now this, I have rules."

"What are they?" Rossi was growing ever impatient.

"Firstly, you may only speak to the child I have paired you with. If anyone else speaks to them or tries to communicate in any way, you will not hear or see them ever again." the mask pointed right into the lense. "Understood?"

"Of course." Reid nodded.

"No passing on of messages. The last thing they need is tales of sad loved ones clouding their concerntration. Secondly, you speak of anything I deem inappropriate then once again you never see these children again."

"What do you deem inappropriate?" JJ asked.

"Talking of escape plans or the outside world. They're going to need all their will power and brain power for my little tasks."

"Tasks? What the hell are you on about?" Morgan stepped forward.

"Oh Agent Morgan, just the man I wanted to see. We will be speaking to Riley first, so I advise that the rest of the team go off for a tea break." The team scowled but went off camera, but they were staying right where they could see everything.

"ok, I'm ready." Derek nodded. As, the face of the mask faded into darkness, the image of a small room was brought to the screen. At the far wall, was a bed with a young an perched upon it. "Hello?" Derek's voice rang through the screen and thundered though Riley's cell.

"Derek? Derek Morgan?" was the only weak reply.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated but things have happened which i don't feel I can share with complete strangers. So, I apologise once more. Here's a chapter that I thought you might like. This story is gonna be kinda slow so don't be waiting around for it. Sorry, but the outside world come's first. Wow, never thought I'd say that.**_

"Hey Kid." Derek sighed staring at the screen. "I need to ask you a few questions, and I need you to answer them quickly and honestly."

"Ok." Riley looked up at the camera.

"Are you Riley Utting?"

"Yes..." Riley sounded confused and slightly sceptical.

"Do you know where you are?" Derek leaned in closer.

"Ummm. No, I've just been in this room." Riley shook his head. Derek noted that he wasn't as scared as he had expected. He seemed slightly relaxed in his new surroundings.

"Do you know who took you?"

"No, I haven't actually seen him. Just heard his voice." There was a sudden feedback from the large speakers next to the CCTV camera. Riley gripped his ears as the sound rang through his skull. Suddenly, the voice of the unsub emerged.

"Speak of the devil." It laughed manically. "Now, your challenge Riley."

"Woah," Derek stepped towards the screen. "No challenges, leave the kid alone." he snapped.

"Or what?" the voice yelled through it's speakers. "You are hear to advise only! You do not question my authority!" Derek shot a quick look at Hotch, they both had noticed how mad he had got when Derek tried to protect Riley. "Riley!" this caused the boy to jump up in fright. "You and Derek both kept a harrowing secret, dodging the truth always. And, if your going to be right for the team, you need to be able to dodge well." Riley gazed confused up at the camera as if to show Derek he really had no idea what was going on. "So, Riley, dodge this!"

Suddenly, out the silence, came a huge epiphany of sound. The huge crash reverberated around the room and it wasn't until the initial shock was gone, did Riley feel the pain. The blinding pain in his arm caused large black dots to dance across his vision. Being pushed back by the immense pressure of what ever hit him, Riley found himself grabbing his arm by instinct. But he found touching the affected area just made it hurt more, pulling away his hand he found it soaked in deep crimson blood. It was only then did he hear a voice over the long high struck note in his ears.

"KID! KID!? Are you ok?" Derek's voice screamed.

"Why? What happened?" Riley propped himself up against the wall.

"Through the latch in the door," Morgan tried to explain calmly. "Someone shot you, it looked like a revolver." Derek wanted to hit himself; why would he want to know what kind of gun it was?

"Really? Wow! My arm it hurts." Riley panted, suddenly feeling rather tired.

"It's ok, just ma..." Derek's comforting message was immediately cut short by another burst of sound. The bullet rushed through the air again and pierced through Riley's lower back furiously. Riley screamed out loudly the sound he made lined with undiluted pain and terror. Twisting his arm around to grab his lower back, Riley accidentally caused the already shot arm to rattle with pain again.

"It seems you couldn't dodge either of the attacks." the vicious voice sounded again. "But, I'll give you ponts for perseverance and resistance."

"You son of a..." Morgan began to shout but cut himself off. The other members of his team stood motionless and distraught but silent. They knew the cost of a single word, and they weren't going to risk anything.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you've failed. And for that, someone else must suffer." the white smile tutted. Derek watched as the screen went black once more. As it faded back to the horrifying image of a simple evil mask, the team felt a new kind of hatred run through their veins. "Well, they had surprising results. Don't you think?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Morgan grunted.

"I honestly think Riley would be able to do it." the unsub completely ignored Derek. "If he dies of blood loss, it would be sad; I would like to let him have a another go. But for now, I think we should let someone else have a go." you could feel the thick tension in the room. " How about you JJ? And Anna King.

_**Review and have a nice day xx**_


End file.
